omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zone-Tan
|-|Zone-Tan= |-|Demonic Form= Character Synopsis ZONE-tan is the mascot and personification of ZONE-Archive. She was created by ZONE in 2007 and first appeared in a flash loop animation for Halloween showing the character sitting on a tentacle. Since then, she has appeared in many places around his website, and even appears the beginning of most of his flash animations. In February 2012, ZONE posted a thread to engage a voice actress playing as ZONE-tan. It was decided that Newgrounds voice actress Caxx, would play ZONE-tan for ZONE’s latest series called ZTV News. The first episode was posted on March 27, 2012, on both Newgrounds and YouTube. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: ZONE Archive Name: Zone-Sama, Zone Gender: Genderless (Takes up the form of a Female) Age: At least 18 Classification: Demonic Entity, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Can spawn extra limbs an organs with her powers. Capable of biologically reformatting her essence), Soul Manipulation (Stated to have the power to rip out souls and devour them), Lightning Manipulation (Can cause massive thunderbolts to strike. Can generate thunder when angered), Darkness Manipulation (Her presence causes darkness to shroud any surrounding area her essence resides in), Corruption Manipulation (Can corrupt entire shows and games making them distorted), Summoning (Able to summon her pet tentacle monster Lenny, who can also morph into weapons), Reality Warping (Manifesting into natural reality causes all of existence to distort on a fundamental level), Non-Corporeal (Zone-Tan is merely a corporeal state of the true demon, which lacks any fixed shape), Possession (Capable of possessing other beings as hosts. Such as Squigly), Time Manipulation (The flow of time was being altered when her demonic form manifested into reality), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Governs her own personal universe, which is the same world where her Demon form resides), Immortality (Type 8 & 9, Reliant on the Zones existence, as she is linked to the company itself. Kiling Zone-Tan will only destroy a physical aspect of the entity itself, which resides in another plane), Explosion Manipulation (Caused Dave's Car to explode), Information Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Immune to Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Governs her own personal universe, where her demonic self resides in and is cited as having limitless power . Her mere presence in natural reality causes all of existence to be distorted on a fundamental level, which has been showcased to occur on several occasions. Created The Zone Archive, which is treated an entire reality) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Her Demonic Form has the ability to travel from the main universe to their personal universe with nearly an instant when called upon) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universe Level+ (Created an entire universe to their own design. Warps all of reality when presence within the main universe, which also effects the flow of time. Also created the Zone Archive, which is treated as being it's own world of corrupted and twisted verions of already existing IPs) Durability: Universe Level+ '(Unaffected by Universal distortions, which also distort Space and Time) 'Stamina: Near-Limitless (Has never shown to tire. She only showed signs of fatigue due to getting wasted and passing out) Range: Multi-Universal '(Can travel between two universes in instant timeframes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge that spans across existence itself and she knows when and where someone or something is fapping) Weaknesses: She has anger-Issues which can lead to her going on a Rampage Other Attributes List of Equipment: Lenny, A Saw-Off Shotgun Extra Info: '''It's explained that Zone-Tan's demonic state is the same in power as her human looking form. Just that the demonic entity is merely taking a physical form. Meaning that everything the Demonic entity can do, Zone also can do, given it isn't stated that their power are different to the point of needing seperate tabs Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:ZONE Archive Category:Internet Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Yandere Category:Martial Artist Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Corruption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lightning Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Bender Category:Information Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 2